In recent years, mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, and the like) have become increasingly popular with consumers. Many of these devices incorporate a display through which images such as video, photos, or other graphical output of software applications are displayed to users. Such mobile devices allow for the portable display of graphical information. However, such devices often have a relatively small screen or are less convenient in comparison to other devices, such as a television, desktop computer monitor, or in-dash automobile displays.